


My Way to You

by smoakingfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BAMF Laurel Lance, F/F, F/M, I love both Felicity and Laurel, If you dont like neither Felicity or Laurel this is not for you, Minor and past Lauriver, Minor and past Olicity, Pro Laurel Lance, She is the Black Canary, both deserve better, pro Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakingfangirl/pseuds/smoakingfangirl
Summary: Felicity believed if you loved a person enough, trusted them enough, shared your emotions enough, and to always be there for each other, then you were bound to have a happy and long lasting relationship. Yet when she seemingly achieved this, she can’t feel whole. When Felicity gets into a car crash she can’t remember much of her life. All she knows is that she can’t help but feel complete in the presence of a lawyer, who is apparently her friend. Her love, trust, emotions, and devotion were never Felicity’s problem, only that she simply misplaced them. A fic where two girls, who never thought to cross the line, take the plunge together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Arrow fic, while I wrote a fic in the past, but that was over 4 years ago, and for a different fandom. I love Laulicity, and wished they had their friendship explored more in the show. While I do my fair share of writing for school work, my grammar is not the strongest (i.e. my overuse of commas). So if you find any grammar mistakes please tell me and feel free to make any other comment, it would be appreciated. Anyways, thank you for your time and hope you enjoy the story.

2012  
When Felicity went to go tell Oliver of the information she has gotten on what could potentially lead to Walter’s rescue, she did not expect to see Laurel Lance. No she didn’t, but even if she did, Felicity wouldn’t doubt she would be still awestruck by the brunette’s beauty.   
It didn’t make a difference either way, as Felicity babbled on in the awkward atmosphere. She couldn’t help but feel the burn of embarrassment on her face. All the while leaving Oliver and Laurel confused and amused by her. As Felicity made her quick exit, she couldn’t help but feel a small increase in her chest, but from what she doesn’t know. But as soon as she relayed all the information to Oliver the moment at the bar and Laurel were forgotten.   
2016  
Light. Too much light. Where is it all coming from? Why is everything muffled? Where exactly am I? Felicity was overwhelmed but then a soothing voice spoke, calming her a bit.  
“Felicity”  
“Felicity?”  
Who is Felicity? As I slowly open my eyes, saw nothing but a bright light. I closed my eyes right away, can’t stand the bright lights.   
I feel someone by my side. Are they the ones speaking before? I feel a small nudge and a soothing voice.   
“Felicity, it’s Laurel you’ve been in a car crash and asleep for two days, you need water. Want me to get some for you?’  
Who is Laurel? Why can’t I remember anything? This is so frustrating.  
“L-Laurel?”  
“Yeah!”   
“Can you get a doctor in here, I really need to talk to him.” I feel the slightest bit guilty as Laurel looks at me sadly. But I don’t know her or what’s going on, so I need to talk to the doctor and relearn who I am.   
“Oh, ok I’ll be right back and Felicity”, Laurel says dejectedly as she turns to look at Felicity, “Ollie is right outside if you want to talk to him, he’s afraid you wouldn’t want to see him”.  
“I’m sorry Laurel, I was hoping I could talk to the doctor first but I can’t seem to remember anything, not my name, where I am, how I got here, not you, nor this Ollie. So if can please do me this favor and get the doctor. Because I am really freaked out and I didn’t to freak you out by blurting out who the hell are you, when you have been worried sick about me, from the way you are dressed you probably stayed here for all the two days. I’m sorry I can’t remember and why can’t I stop talking, and wow this way too embarrassing and my head is really killing and so are the lights. Why are they so bright? It’s really hard to see anything, it’s all kind of blurred”.   
Laurel just stood there shocked, but a few moments later she came to, and all she did was smile.   
“If you are able to babble Felicity, then I’m not too worried. You will always be you, with or without your memories”.


End file.
